In the Shadow of Heroes
by The Dream Guardian
Summary: A conversations at breakfast leads to some surprising revelations.


_Author Notes: My beta reader was The Ginger Ninja __and she a great beta reader for anyone looking for a beta reader. Thank you The Ginger Ninja. I hope you all enjoy this story._

**In the Shadow of Heroes**

Lt. Kim Rice stole a quick glance at the ruggedly handsome Colonel Sheppard, who was taking a seat with two of his teammates at the far end of the cafeteria. Atlantis was more luxurious than the SGC, with a serene and relaxed feeling - at least when it wasn't under siege by the Wraith. Still, part of her missed the narrow, dull hallways of the SGC that had become her home away from home for over five years. Before leaving, Kim had known everyone stationed at the SGC and was friends with most of them, but glancing over just the few present she picked out a few she couldn't name. With time Kim hoped to get to know them all. Though the change was good, it did take some getting used to.

Peaking just above the horizon the rising sun splashed the sky with the reds and purples of dawn. The city was already pulsing with life. Atlantis never really slept, although between one and five in the morning things tended to settle down. Being that it was a quarter to six most of the people present were either personnel changing shifts or off world teams getting ready to head out for the day's activities.

Taking a deep breath, the smell of eggs, bacon and coffee filled Kim's nose. Around here everyone loved coffee and Kim was no exception. With long hours, early mornings, and late nights it was a must. Taking another bite of her eggs she once again peered down the cafeteria at Sheppard's team. She had met Sheppard briefly with the rest of the recruits who arrive in Atlantis the same day as she had but that was it.

The heroes of Atlantis was what many called them. Though of course the team rebutted that, besides Dr. McKay, naturally, who thought he was God's gift to mankind. They were unique. To Kim they kind of resembled a distorted SG-1, whom Kim had gotten the pleasure and honor to work with a few times. And just like SG-1 this team had more fame for success than all the other teams put together. They took part in the biggest and most dangerous operations. They were the ones called upon when all hope seemed lost, and no matter how bad it was they always seemed to find a way to save the day and make history in the process. Their list of accomplishments went on and on. No one was on par with them or could ever hope to be. Kim had come to accept that after living in the shadow of SG-1 for five years. Lt. Kim Rice was just another one of the names that made up the long list of personnel who served in the shadow of such heroes.

"What are you staring at Lt?" Drawn suddenly from her thoughts she shot a jungle green look at Evans, the Captain of her new team. Sitting across from Kim, the man was studying her with a knowing look on his face. Kim's new team was made up of Captain Evans, Field Medic Anne Cable, Paul Chairmonte the computer wiz, and herself, a sharp shooter. Though they would never replace her old SG team who she missed fiercely, she was fitting in well with her new team.

"Nothing sir." All of them were good at their job, but none of them stood out in the crowd. Not to say they were simply grunts - you had to have something going for you to get into the SG program to begin with, but as SG teams went they weren't anything special.

"She's checking out Colonel Sheppard. I'm warning you that mans a heart breaker, rookie." Anne Cable rested her pointy chin on the backs of her hands, a smile creeping across her face.

"Who are you calling a rookie? I was in the SGC before you two even knew what a stargate was!"

"Hey, you know the rule - until you've served in Atlantis an entire year I get the pleasure of calling you rookie, Rookie." The grin of pure wickedness that split her Captain's face made her smile despite herself.

"No matter how many off world missions you have taken part in or invasions you've fought off. But really, don't let his charm win you over, there are countless girls who can tell you sob stories." Anne took on a serious face, not that it fooled Kim for a second.

"I think I can resist the Colonel, Anne."

"Many girls say that, but..." Anne left it hanging.

"Please, half the stories have been blown way out of proportion about him and his team."

"You think so eh?"

"Point out one of his 'victims' and I'll go talk to her."

"That's not something most girls would be happy to talk about or let get out into public." the Captain popped a grape into his mouth as he finished.

"Then how do you know he's broken anyone's heart?"

"You hear things" Evans winked at her.

"People talk." Anne shrugged.

"You're full of it, and it's those same people who make them sound like freaking super heroes minus the power and capes!"

"They are as close as we've got to superheroes in this damn galaxy." Anne chided gently, "Without them..."

"I know, I know, the city would have been lost and we'd all be dead. I've heard it a thousand times."

"What have you got against them?" Evans questioned.

"Nothing. I know they have saved the day countless times, but reputations and accomplishments always get blown out of proportion."

"They're different though, they save everyone all the time." The conversation finally managed to rouse Paul from the computer he was working on.

"So?" worry a small smile on her lips ready for another friendly debate.

"So, they're heroes." Anne studied her with an amused grin.

"Fine. They're heroes. But no matter how many amazing things they do they are just like us in the end. They have fears and flaws and they screw up, like everyone else. Look at their records, each of them has their mistakes and failures."

"True." Evans nodded, seeming to ponder this. "Still, they do a hell of a lot more than any of us."

"Those four are heroes around here, you be mindful of what you say about them." Paul snapped. "I owe my life to Sheppard."

"I wouldn't say anything against them Paul, I'm just not willing to put them on an altar either. I wouldn't be here if there weren't people like them. My old team and I became trapped on a planet when hostile forces locked us down. SG-1 lead the mission to get us out, but all the people under SG-1 command did just as much as them. They all were heroes. God knows we had a right to be proud. We played cat and mouse for five nights with the enemy. It was a miracle to say the least we were still alive for them to come and save."

Kim paused for a moment, absorbed in the memory, then continued,

"I'm not trying to down play any of their achievements, I'm just saying that people tend to put them on altars and forget to give themselves some credit for what they have done. You both took part in the siege, saved villages. How many time have we gone up against the wraith and they weren't there to save us?"

"Still, I'd love to know how they do it." Anne mused, studying the objects of their discussion across the cafeteria. Dr. McKay was still missing, late as usual.

"They have a good team with a balance of combat tactics, brains, and determination." Paul offered.

"And a lot of luck. I learned that half of surviving combat is down to luck. Not being in the wrong spot at the wrong moment" Kim quickly hid a sad note from her voice and finished the last of her meal in one big mouthful.

"It would be nice to be the boss' favourite team for a change. To be able to pull the shit that no one else can get away with, simply because of who you are. I mean, we'd be canned or thrown in prison if we pulled some of the stunts they get away with. Not to mention they always get to play with all the new toys first and don't get mop up duty or other boring crap." Evan protested.

"Agree!" Anne and Paul nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you ever think who always get us in the most trouble? God knows how many times SG-1 were directly responsible for bringing hell down on us?"

"She's got a point, Sheppard's team were the ones to bring back that crystal entity that killed people in their dreams."

"McKay blew up a solar system."

"Michael."

"I guess Sheppard could sort of be held responsible for waking the wraith. Not that I would have done any different." Evans added.

"See, heroes are people just like us and honestly I think I'll take living in the shadow of a hero any day. Too much responsibility and pressure. Everyone's always looking to you to fix the problem and save the day. I don't need that on my shoulders." Kim's teammates nodded in agreement as the group fell into thoughtful silence over this simple revelation.

"Plus, I would kill Rodney on our first mission off world. That man has to have the biggest ego in the galaxy." Kim blurted, which earned a wry chuckle from her companions.

"You and half the city." Evans admitted with a grin.

"I do not have an ego, I'm just smarter than all of you simpletons." the team guiltily glanced to their right to find Dr. McKay standing there with a tray in his hand, before exchanging looks.

"Busted." Paul mumbled, quickly looking back at his computer.

"Dr. McKay!" Evans gave him a smile. "How are you today?"

"Nice try. I heard what she said, what's your name?" Kim quickly covered up her name tag as Dr. McKay tried to peer at it.

"That's not funny, you know you're in big trouble." he scowled in anger as Kim smiled disarmingly at him.

"I don't have to kiss your boots McKay, no matter how important you think you are."

"You think you're real smart, Missy, but..."

"Sorry Dr. McKay but we need to go suit up, we're due at the gate room." Evans interrupted and took the lead as the team quickly got up from the table.

"We're not done talking!" Rodney demanded as the team paid him no attention, dumping their trays at the nearest station. Turning, McKay yelled, "Your men are assassinating my character, again!"

"Good, leaves me less work!" Sheppard yelled back at the disgruntled scientist, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face as both Teyla and Ronon broke out in laughter.

"Oh, really funny Sheppard!" was the last thing Kim heard as the team headed down the hallway towards the lockers to suit up for another day in the Pegasus galaxy. Kim was glad and proud even to serve in the shadow of such people.

The End

I would love your thoughts. I may added more chapters to this story particular if people enjoy the characters. I was thinking of making each chapter a short story, but currently am going to mark it as complete. Since I'm not sure when or if I will do this.


End file.
